


Too Much to See

by Hornet394



Series: Hetalia Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, lousy research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 England-centric drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much to See

10 England-centric drabbles

Implied:

USUK, FrUK, AsaKiku, IggyChu

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glasses

England rubbed his eyes, tired, laying down his glasses. German looked to him, concerned. "England, the bridge of you glasses seem to be crooked." He said helpfully. England held the frame up, inspecting it carefully under the light. "You actually wear glasses?" Sealand asked from behind America, confused. "They make his eyebrows less obvious, cherie," France said from somewhere. "Shut up frog." England snapped. "Wait a moment Sealand why the bloody hell are you here?"

And the glasses would lay forgotten as England embarked on his chase, leaving a sighing German to pick them up and straighten it for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flag

"Obviously my flag has to be on top of yours you bloody idiot!"

"Shut up Ireland! I'm older than you!"

"Look, if we're not the rep, we ought to be bigger."

"Thank god I'm not part of this craziness."

"Sod off North!"

England sighed contentedly and leaned back, silently watching his siblings squabble over the design of the flag of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It was rare that the five of them actually got together and talk about something, even if it was just something as trivial as a flag. England leaned back and smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyebrows

"Let go!" England cried shrilly, fighting against the hands of the older teen. "I'm doing this for your good, mon lapin," France cooed, grabbing the tweezers once he had the child successfully pinned down. "Let go!" England repeated, squeezing his eyes shut as France advanced. "It'll be over soon," France soothed, "Relax."

After the deed was done, France smiled at his handiwork and stepped back, "For once, you look like a normal person," France announced proudly. A week later though, the two met up again – and England's brows looked like they hadn't been plucked off – they had grown back again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crayons

No words pass between them. America has not come for any clothing or stuffed toys sewn for him. What he treasured was already with him. England does not follow him into his old room, merely stepping aside. Sky blue filled with childhood dreams. America does not want to think of these fleeting fantasies. He has only come for one thing that he loathes taking away, yet couldn't be apart with. The thing that would later be known as crayons, which England had used to teach him to write and to draw. America leaves his own home for the last time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apple

"Why are we here, aru?" China pouted. America fidgeted on England's lap, highly unnerved by the Asian.

"It's just apples," China continued, "We could be doing a lot of other stuff now aru."

"Well if I'm stuck here," England said languidly, "Then you wouldn't be able to do much by yourself."

"At least I could have brought my brothers," China said, "The little one is bored to death."

Finally the apple tree was planted and America ran off to play with his people, leaving the two adults by the side. "Let's go aruka?"

"To do stuff?"

"To do stuff aru."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoes

"Woah Iggy! You're wearing Converse!" America announced. "It was just lying on the ground," England snapped, "I'm not wearing it because I like it."

"Whatever you say, man, Converse rocks." America simply grinned. "Tsundure," Japan muttered to himself, taking note of the faint blush on the other island nation's face. "I don't like anything your people designs, you bloody git!" England growled. Japan knew that wasn't the truth. He had been to England's house for many, many times, and he was highly aware of the man's preferences. He had bought this particular pair for him for their anniversary, after all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clouds

Sometimes England wonders how much the others remember. He remembers every single moment he had spent with Ancient Celt. He had woken up, with his brothers, in a grassland very much like America's land. The distant clouds were sparsely scattered in the sky. And then a woman as white as the clouds emerged, picking them up and cooing a lullaby of birds. And he had watched as the clouds danced around her very presence, forming beautiful creatures that worshipped his mother and a crown on her head. Yet he had grown up, and the clouds seemed so much closer now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imagination

"Tinker! The dragon is almost awake!" England whispered to the little fairy. True to his words, the dragon snorted once and opened one of his amber eyes menacingly. "Who dares to awake me?" He roared majestically. "Oh great one, we come in peace," England said, bowing neatly, "We merely wished to find out what is beyond these groves." The dragon stared at them, small puffs of air emerging from his nostrils. "Beware, young warrior," he said, "The next time I shall fancy a snack."

Scotland turned to Wales as England bowed again. "Idiot kid," Scotland snickered, "Talking to empty air."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parent

England surveyed the meeting room, chaotic as always. Sometimes he wondered how these nations were related. He knew the Italians and France were related through Ancient Rome. Of course, he knew about his own brothers, and Spain's herd of kids as well. He wasn't sure where Germany came from – it was extremely sudden when Prussia introduced the child nation, announcing that he was his brother, but all the Germans were related through Germania. Switzerland was pretty much parent to Lichtenstein, their sibling bond strong. England wasn't sure who else was related to him, but four annoying brothers were already enough..

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brother

England remembers war. As one of the older nations, he remembers almost every war that had taken place. He had watched as Gallipoli brought maturity to Australia and New Zealand. He had watched from afar as America's civil war tore from him within. He, himself, had been forced to pitch brother against brother, attempting to keep a colony born of freedom by his side. He asks China, sometimes, how he stands it, watching all his siblings fight, leave him, even hurt him. "I can't," The oldest living nation says, his true age shining through his eyes, "But I have to."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Meh not really satisfied with these drabbles, but it was fun. Can't believe my first Hetalia fic would be a drabblefic. 
> 
> Glasses: Headcanon: England doesn't need glasses to see, but he likes them simply because they are fashionable and actually draw attention away from his eyebrows. And weirdly, Germany shares his love for glasses.  
> Nothing much to say about this, partially inspired by a devart group which basically has art that features the nations with glasses on.
> 
> Flag: Headcanon: The flag was the only thing the UK brothers ever could make a consensus on.  
> They didn't really make a consensus, but yeah. I love writing the UK brothers so much.
> 
> Eyebrows: Headcanon: France once tried to shave England's eyebrows, which grew right back.  
> Maybe I'll make a longer fic with this one, I almost cut off a whole paragraph to fit the 100 words requirement. Besides I feel that it ended really fast. Pretty obvious prompt, but I asked my friend for prompt suggestions and I got this.
> 
> Crayon: Headcanon: America loves his crayons, and it was the only thing he took when he left England's house in the New World for the final time.  
> Oh boy. So fail. Same with Eyebrows, I feel that the ending is rather hasty. I love this headcanon though, might do something more about it.
> 
> Apple: Headcanon: China joined England to plant the first apple tree in Boston.  
> It's true that the first apple tree in America was planted by colonists. And apparently apples were first found in Asia, so the first thing that came to my mind was China. The initial idea for this prompt is some lousy plot related to Death Note.
> 
> Shoes: Headcanon: England loves Converse, but he never admits it to anyone else he's wearing something America's people designed.  
> Originally this should be USUK, but I've given America a whole deal of screen time, so I decided to throw in Japan. It wasn't meant to be AsaKiku, the 'anniversary' was actually for a treaty or something more tenous, but I reread it, realized the implications and decided to leave it be.
> 
> Clouds: Headcanon: England is probably the only one who remembers his mother, Ancient Celt, and the clouds they ran under.  
> LAAAAAME. I had a hard time pulling it back to the theme clouds.
> 
> Imagination: Headcanon: England has always been able to see his imaginary friends since he was born.  
> It's my headcanon that England's brothers can't see those creatures. Yes, they know magic but England had been all alone since he was young therefore he needed his friends, but his brothers were always together, so they didn't need the Sight. After all, the closer you look, the less you see (embaressed cough).
> 
> Parent: Headcanon: England remembers his mother, but he couldn't say for the others.  
> I should have left it for a Germany-centric drabble, but I couldn't resist. I feel that this should have been combined with Cloud.
> 
> Brother: Headcanon: England hates sending his brothers to war, be it Canada, America, or Australia.  
> Pretty self-explanatory, this one. I wanted to keep it neutral but we can't deny the fact that America has more screen time with England.


End file.
